The Little Mer-Pureheart part 5 - Catrina Watches Pearl Pureheart
(Cut to D'Compose and Tendrill, then Catrina in background watching magic projection of Pearl swimming.) *Cartina/Ursula: Yeeeeeees, hurry home, princess. We wouldn't want to miss old daddy's celebration, now, would we? Huh! Celebration indeed. Bah! In MY day, we had fantastical feasts when I lived in the palace. And now, look at me - wasted away to practically nothing - banished and exiled and practically starving, while he and his flimsy fish-folk celebrate. Well, I'll give 'em something to celebrate soon enough. D'Compose! Tendrill! I want you to keep an extra close watch on this pretty little daughter of his. She may be the key to DeGill's undoing. . . . (Fade to the palace throne room where Pearl is being admonished.) *Admiral DeGill/King Triton: I just don't know what we're going to do with you, young lady. *Pearl/Ariel: Daddy, I'm sorry, I just forgot, I - *Admiral DeGill/Triton: As a result of your careless behaviour - *Count Duckula/Sebastian: Careless and reckless behaviour! *Admiral DeGill/Triton: - the entire celebration was, er - *Count Duckula/Sebastian: Well, it was ruined! That's all. Completely destroyed! This concert was to be the pinnacle of my distinguished career. Now thanks to you I am the laughing stock of the entire kingdom! *Larry/Flounder: But it wasn't her fault! Ah - well - first, ahh, this shark chased us - yeah - yeah! And we tried to - but we couldn't - and - grrrrrrrrr - and - and we - whoooaaaaaa - oh, and then we were safe. But then this bobcat came, and it was this is this, and that is that, and - *Admiral DeGill/Triton: Bobcat? What? Oh - you went up to the surface again, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU? *Pearl/Ariel: Nothing - happened. . . . *Admiral DeGillTriton: Oh, Pearl, How many times must we go through this? You could've been seen by one of those barbarians - by - by one of those animals! *Pearl/Ariel: Daddy, they're not barbarians! *Admiral DeGill/Triton: They're dangerous. Do you think I want to see my youngest daughter snared by some fish-eater's hook? *Pearl/Ariel: I'm sixteen years old - I'm not a child anymore - *Admiral DeGill/Triton: Don't you take that tone of voice with me young lady. As long as you live under my ocean, you'll obey my rules! *Pearl/Ariel: But if you would just listen - *Admiral DeGill/Triton: Not another word - and I am never, NEVER to hear of you going to the surface again. Is that clear? (Pearl leaves, crying.) *Count Duckula/Sebastian: Hm! Teenagers. . . . They think they know everything. You give them an inch, they swim all over you. *Admiral DeGill/Triton: Do you, er, think I - I was too hard on her? *Count Duckula/Sebastian: Definitely not. Why, if Ariel was my daughter, I'd show her who was boss. None of this "flitting to the surface" and other such nonsense. No, sir - I'd keep her under tight control. *Admiral DeGill/Triton: You're absolutely right, Duckula. *Count Duckula/Sebastian: Of course. *Admiral DeGill/Triton: Pearl needs constant supervision. *Count Duckula/Sebastian: Constant. *Admiral DeGill/Triton: Someone to watch over her - to keep her out of trouble. *Count Duckula/Sebastian: All the time - *Admiral DeGill/Triton: And YOU are just the crab to do it. (Cut to Count Duckula walking down corridor.) *Count Duckula/Sebastian: How do I get myself into these situations? I should be writing symphonies - not tagging along after some headstrong teenager. (Sees Pearl and Larry sneaking off and follows.) Hmm? What is that girl up to? (He barely makes it into cave and sees Pearl's collection.) Huh? Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:The Little Mermaid Parts